Tablet computers and other touch-screen capable devices have become exceedingly popular with users. However, navigating by touch may be difficult for the user given the limitations of these devices (e.g., screen size, sensitivity, etc.). One especially frustrating aspect of navigating by touch involves utilizing control interfaces. For instance, many users choose to watch videos (e.g., movies) on their touch screen device. In one example, the user may wish to navigate to another location in the movie. To accomplish this, he may select a user interface element on a navigational scroll bar and drag it to the position corresponding to the location where he wishes to continue viewing.
Conventional controls make it difficult for the user to make the exact selection he desires because the control may only allow him to make selections in predetermined increments. For instance, the user may wish to replay the last five seconds of a movie but the control only allows navigation by fifteen second increments. This limitation may lead to undesirable results. For instance, the user may have to repeatedly use the user interface element in order to navigate to the desired position, possibly never getting the exact selection desired. Thus, current techniques for navigating control interfaces are cumbersome, inefficient, and may lead to user frustration and a diminished user experience.